DЯEAMLAND
by Gldxz
Summary: ... Siendo un Uchiha bien entrenado, podría decir con toda seguridad que no tengo sentimientos pero ¿Por qué me siento así? Todas estas noches solo he soñado con una persona..." ItaXDei yaoi
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_A_dvertencia: ItaDei, yaoi, Lemon** ((proximamente en el cap 2))

** Aquí mi primer Fanfic ItaXDei n_n -- espero sea de su agrado! ((Y que no olviden los reviews al final.. jeje))

* * *

DЯEAMLAND

Intro

-- Itachi's POV: --

_¿Qué me paso? Siendo un Uchiha bien entrenado, podría decir con toda seguridad que no tengo sentimientos pero ¿Por qué me siento así? Todas estas noches solo he soñado con una persona: Deidara…_

_Apenas si nos conocemos, pero las veces que estoy con él llega a sacarme de juicio rápidamente; grita a todo volumen por toda la cueva, pasando frente a mí, con esa sádica sonrisa que oculta por la mitad con su rubia y larga cabellera, y con ese cuerpo esbelto (pareciera una chica)._

_Si bien es raro que yo sueñe, lo más raro es la manera en que él esta en mis sueños; las primeras veces lo veía acercarse a mi a toda velocidad, sacando figuras de arcilla de sus bocas y formando sellos con sus manos. Lograba atacarme, se acercaba con su fino y bello rostro a mi cuerpo (que "yacía sobre el suelo"). Con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios, me gritaba infinidad de cosas mientras se acercaba más y más a mí. Realmente se veía atractivo de esa manera, ese rubio… pero en esos instantes despertaba lleno de sudor en mi frente y con la respiración agitada ¿Por qué me pasaba eso? Bien podrían pensar mis compañeros que tenían alguna pesadilla o algún sueño erótico si me vieran de esa manera. ¿Será que estoy empezando a sentir algo por el y solo lo acepto en mi subconsciente? ¿Alguien como… yo?_

_Pasó el tiempo y seguía soñando con él. Aunque no de la misma manera; ahora ambos estamos sentados en alguna banca, en medio del bosque, conversando (aunque por ser un sueño, no puedo recordar por la mañana nada de lo que me dice). Se acerca a mí, pero esta vez recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, y sonríe como un niño con su caramelo. Estuvo a punto de besarme, pero siempre que se acercaba a mis labios… el sueño terminaba. Y lo mas raro es que… Yo anhelaba ese beso._

_Quizás si tan solo se alejara de mí podría volver a la normalidad todo esto; dejaría de soñar con el. Un hombre ¿Soñando con otro hombre? Que estupidez. Pareciera que tengo 13 años._

_Hoy el líder ordenó a Deidara y a Sasori ir a la captura del raijuu. Estarán fuera unos días. Partirán lo más pronto posible. Tal vez no regresen, tal vez si. Tal vez vuelvan heridos, tal vez no. Tal vez capturen al raijuu, o tal vez el raijuu los capture a ellos y los mate cruelmente._

_Yo… ya no se si quiero que se vaya o no; ya no se si quiero seguir soñando con el o no... Pero, lamento admitir, que me agrada su presencia en mi cabeza. Siendo un criminal rango S, comienzo a sentir lo que unos llamarían "Enamoramiento"._

* * *

Jeje... pronto la continuación... Espero Reviews!! adiooxz!! n_n n_n


	2. Esperando por ti

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, yaoi, Lemon** ((prox. en el cap 2))

** aquí el primer capítulo ((si algunas cosas no quedan claras.. trataré de mejorar.. jeje))

* * *

DЯEAMLAND

Cap 1

"Esperando por ti"

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que Sasori y Deidara partieron en busca del Raijuu. La cueva se encontraba totalmente solitaria. Los pocos miembros que ahí estaban, permanecían en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Incluso Itachi, quien llevaba semanas sin salir a misiones, permanecía pacientemente en su cama, pensando infinidad de cosas respecto a los sueños que, últimamente, lo mantenían consternado. Incluso, los pocos momentos que salía de su habitación, se la pasaba indiferente y distraído; casi no probaba alimento. Dándose cuenta Kisame de ello, decidió conversar un poco con su compañero; fue hasta donde estaba el Uchiha y dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa, Itachi? Hay algo que te aqueja. Te conozco bastante bien. ¿Puedes decirme qué es?

- Nada. Es solo que… comienzo a sentir cosas extrañas. Cosas por las cuales no había pasado antes - Sin mostrar ningún gesto (como siempre).

-¿Cosas extrañas, ah? – replicó. Meditó unos segundos. Y pareciendo que usaba poderes mentales o algo por el estilo, sugirió - ¿Tiene algo que ver… con Deidara?

Itachi se sorprendió al oir que su compañero acertaba. ¿Cómo es que sabía?

- ¿Qu-qué estas diciendo? – tartamudeó – ¿Cómo es que tú…

- Relájate. Yo solo decía. Ya que Deidara también estaba raro estos días, pense que…

- ¿Ha estado raro? – el Uchiha abrió más los ojos, mirando alterado a Kisame - ¿Por qué? ¿Q-qué le pasa a él?

Kisame quedó sorprendido al escuchar a Itachi; a quien nunca le habían preocupado los demás y a quien nunca le interesó en lo más mínimo un insignificante niño como el rubio, preguntar por Deidara.

-Pues…

- Dime, Kisame ¿Qué sucede con Deidara?

- Ya, ya. Tranquilo. Bueno, pensé que Deidara te había dicho algo, pues hace una semana que entré a su habitación por la noche; se escuchaban unos ruidos, así que me levanté a ver y...

- … y ¡¿Qué?! – Itachi estaba totalmente alterado.

- … estaba dormido, pero… - hizo una pausa, después confesó algo que dejaría en shock al Uchiha - … sus manos se movían en el aire, y gritaba tu nombre. Parecía que estaba llorando, pero a la vez estaba deseoso… Itachi…

- … - miraba atentamente.

- … tu ¿Sabes por qué estaba así? ¿Le hiciste algo para que gritara casi todas las noches así? – preguntó Kisame, casi sospechando que Itachi también pasaba por lo mismo. Sospechaba que él y Deidara (por la poca edad que tenían y, por la "poca experiencia" que podían tener en esos temas de sexualidad) comenzaban a tener sus primeros "sueños mojados" el uno con el otro. Después de todo, no era cosa del otro mundo.

Itachi quedó petrificado. Miles de preguntas rondaban su mente. ¿Deidara soñaba con el también? ¿Desde cuando? Si eso era verdad ¿Cómo era posible que les pasara a los dos? ¿Deidara soñaba lo mismo que él? ¿Cómo es que lo hacían? Kisame interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Perdona si te molesté… no era mi intención – una gota caía por su sien. Estaba apenado. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, dejando solo al Uchiha; éste, por su parte, seguía pensando en todo aquello. Y sin temor a insultos, decidió preguntarle directamente a Deidara cuando regresara, si todo eso era verdad o solo eran inventos de Kisame para hacerlo enojar.

Itachi's POV

_Deidara… ¿Sueñas casi lo mismo que yo?_

_Pero ¿Qué me esta pasando? Todo esto es ridículo. Me estoy portando muy infantil. No puede ser posible que me empiece a preocupar tanto por Deidara... ¡Simplemente no!_

_Siento algo aquí en mi pecho. Es algo cálido y molesto; cada vez que oigo su nombre, cada vez que pienso en él… Deidara._

_Tengo que hablar con él. Esto puede ser alguna especie de jutsu. Será mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que empiece a… _

END Itachi's POV

* * *

**Graxz por leer!! Espero reviews!! Jaja ((porfiitaaz!!!))**


	3. Nosotros dos

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, yaoi, Lemon** ((en éste capítulo :3))

Wowowowoow!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews!! ((de verdad.. no me los esperaba!!!)) Aquí el cap. 3 ((con lemon)). Espero que nadie me reclame o se decepcione por el "lemon" jijiji

* * *

DЯEAMLAND

Cap 2

"Nosotros dos"

Deidara entró a la cueva. El líder los esperaba desde hace unas horas; ya era de noche.

-Llegan tarde – exclamó Pein.

-Ha sido culpa de Deidara… – dijo Sasori, entrando justo detrás de Deidara, quien parecía cansado y distraído, mirando a lo lejos la puerta que llevaba al pasillo de las habitaciones de cada uno.

-No me interesa de quién fue la culpa. Dense prisa y recuperen chakra; iniciaremos con el sellado mañana temprano. – respondió Pein, mientras avanzaba lentamente a la salida.

-Unn… si – pronunció Deidara, y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, dejando atrás a Sasori, quien al ver a su compañero pensó: _"Este niñato anda muy raro…"_

Cuando el rubio llegó a su habitación, se quitó su capa y se recostó en su cama; cerró los ojos y procuró concentrarse en una sola cosa… Itachi.

Deidara's POV:

_Se que lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, pero con saber que puedo molestar a Itachi un poco, no me importa._

_Tuve que pedirle a Sasori que me dejara dormir por las noches que estuvimos en misión. No pude revelarle mis planes a pesar de las riñas por las que me hizo pasar…_

_Quiero llamar la atención del Uchiha; quiero que piense solo en mi, y cuando quede totalmente loco, lo atacaré y lo mataré con mis figuras de arcilla. Se lo merece. No tiene ningún respeto hacia mí…_

_Maldito Uchiha…_

END Deidara's POV

Itachi había estado ahí desde un principio. Pudo leer (através del sharingan y de otros genjutsus) los pensamientos de Deidara; sentía enojo dentro de sí, pero a la vez sentía desilusión, tristeza. Había estado esperando a que el rubio llegara, para entonces preguntarle si sabía algo de los sueños que le concurrían en las noches. Después podría hablarle claramente de lo que empezaba a sentir gracias a sus "encuentros"... después quizas podría dormir tranquilamente. Pero todo lo que había "leído" hizo que desatara furia. Una furia que solo el rubio (por ser el causante) podía calmar.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ese cuerpo que reposaba en la cama. Deidara mantenía sus ojos cerrados; no notaba la presencia del Uchiha. Itachi observaba su rostro: blanco, de mejillas con un tenue color rojo, de labios finos. Luego pasó a observar su pecho que estaba casi al descubierto, que si bien era el de un hombre, le parecía sumamente atractivo… pero sobre todo, quedó mirando su hermosísimo y largo cabello rubio que le daba un toque más femenino. Era perfecto.

En un movimiento rápido, Itachi se colocó encima de Deidara, y éste, por acto reflejo, abrió sus ojos de golpe. Y en el momento que lo hizo, cayó en el genjutsu del Uchiha.

* * *

_-¿Eso es todo lo que querías lograr? – susurró Itachi e el oído de Deidara, haciéndole perder el sentido._

_-¿D-de qué me hablas, Uchiha?… unn… quítate de encima – trató de forcejear, pero sus movimientos eran en vano dentro del genjutsu._

_-No creo que debas de provocarme de esta manera… o lo lamentarás. – Recargó sus codos a cada costado de Deidara; estaba nervioso. Nunca había estado con una chica (y mucho menos con un chico) en situaciones parecidas. Pero su enojo era muy grande… y lo único en lo que pensaba era en "castigar" al rubio._

_Lentamente se acercó a los labios de Deidara; su aliento podía mezclarse con el de él. Tenía miedo. Nunca había besado a alguien… este sería su primer beso._

_El rubio miraba atónito el rostro de Itachi; parecía un loco acechando a su presa. Pudo sentir cómo sus labios iban llegando a los suyos…_

_-…basta… Itachi – Susurró Deidara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus labios ahora eran de Itachi._

* * *

**Gracias por leer!! Y perdón si no comencé bien el lemon y lo dejé a medias… para el siguiente capitulo estará completo… n_n besos a todos!! Adiooxz!!! ((espero reviews!))**


	4. Dentro de ti

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, yaoi, Lemon** ((en éste capítulo :3.. según))

Aver si no quedan defraudados x el "lemon" del capítulo… espero que no.. jejeje.

Si va muy rápido, es porque no quiero entretenerlos mucho y dejándolos esperar.. jiji.

* * *

DЯEAMLAND

Cap 3

"Dentro de ti"

_-D-detente… Itachi… p-por favor… me duele…- Repetía una y otra vez Deidara, pero Itachi no cesaba las embestidas. Estaba totalmente furioso por lo que había hecho el rubio. No dudó ni un segundo en lastimarlo cruelmente a pesar de tener que torturaste a si mismo también; aunque para él no era una tortura, sino algo que disfrutaba. Refregaba su miembro sin parar, trataba de encender al rubio. Ese sería su castigo._

_-No… no me... detendré… - respondió el Uchiha._

_Su cuerpo se movía por instinto. No sabía lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Su vista estaba perdida en los ojos del rubio, quien no dejaba de gemir. Con sus manos, tomó las caderas de Deidara; estaba muy dentro de él, pero quería más…_

_Deidara, por su parte, solo mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados; en su vida, nunca había tenido a una persona así de cerca, y mucho menos se había sentido de igual manera. Nunca le habían hecho lo que a una chica. Estaba lleno de asco, lleno de odio hacia Itachi… pero no podía dejar de sentir placer. El Uchiha realmente lo estaba torturando deliciosamente._

_-Un… unn…. – no podía siquiera pronunciar algo. Decidió ceder ante Itachi._

_Puso su mano en la cabeza de Itachi. Acarició su cabello, dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones... Acercó su rostro y suavemente le besó. Itachi parecía reaccionar en ese segundo; ¿Deidara había cedido? ¿Lo estaba disfrutando? Eso no era posible… _

_Se separó de golpe. Deshizo el genjutsu, quedando aturdido, y dejando de igual manera a Deidara._

* * *

-P-perdona, Deidara. – Dijo nervioso Itachi.

-¿Por qué te detuviste, unn? – preguntó ansioso Deidara. De alguna manera, no quería que se detuviera

-Yo… no debía hacerlo… perdón… - cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, Deidara lo tomó del brazo; aun con sus pocas fuerzas, intentó detenerlo, pero no encontró palabras para decirle, nada podía hacer que se quedara. Le soltó sin verlo a la cara. Itachi lo miraba consternado, pensaba que no podría quedarse. Rápidamente salió de ahí.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Entro casi llorando. Rompiendo poco a poco su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Esa había sido "su primera vez" (dentro del genjutsu, pero al fin y al cabo la primera) y no era tal y como la había pensado, si es que alguna vez la imaginó.

Itachi's POV:

_¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? Ahora de seguro me odiará mucho más. No descansará hasta cobrar venganza por esto que le acabo de hacer. Demonios, debería ir a disculparme de nuevo… ¿Cómo? ¿Le digo que me gusta? Quizás con eso quede asustado y me deje tranquilo un rato… Aunque no se si realmente me gusta… ¿Qué pensará él de mí? ¿Qué pensaba acerca de mí antes de haberlo…?_

_Pero ¿Me volví gay? ¿Porque pienso en él? Debería de estar pensando en mí, en lo poco que he dormido todo este tiempo, en lo mucho que afectará en las misiones. _

_Pero… no puedo_

… _no… no entiendo nada… solo quiero... solo quiero descansar…_

_Deidara…por favor... perdóname_

END Itachi's POV

No pudo más, su mente era un total caos. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo, mientras tirado en el frío suelo de su habitación, se iba quedando dormido. Suspiró pausadamente antes de caer en un sueño muy profundo… un sueño que le ayudaría a aclarar todo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!!! Se que fue muy corto pero espero les haya gustado ((si no fui muy explicita, perdon… jejejeje))**

**Espero reviews!! Y gracias a los que ya lo han dejado!!!!! Biie biie**


	5. Respeto

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, yaoi, Lemon**

Bueeno… sin mas q decir.. aquí el siguiente capítulo

* * *

DЯEAMLAND

Cap 4

"Respeto"

Deidara quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Lentamente se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta y se detuvo frente al espejo, observando su rostro, aún sonrojado por las acciones del Uchiha. No dejaba de pensar en Itachi, esta vez de una manera muy diferente.

Deidara's POV:

_No me puede estar pasando esto. ¿Qué fue lo que le dije? ¿Qué no se fuera? ¿Lo detuve? No es posible; ese no era yo._

_Es detestable ese Uchiha, es fastidioso y soberbio.. pero a la vez tan sexy, tan irresistible… ¡No, basta! Me estoy volviendo loco._

_.._

_¿Debería ir a pedirle disculpas? No creo siquiera que me escuche… ¿Por qué deberia pedirle disculpas yo? Deberia ser el por lo que me hizo…_

_Es verdad. Él me tomó. Pero… yo no se lo impedí…yo ¿Lo deseaba?_

_¿Lo odio? ¿Lo quiero?_

_¿Qué me sucede?_

END Deidara's POV

Salio del baño. Se dirigió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir. Entonces escuchó un ruido; eran gritos. Sabía perfectamente que eran de Itachi.

Aun con su mente hecha un caos, no dudó en salir corriendo a ver que es lo que sucedía.

Llegó a la habitación de Itachi. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Y ahí estaba Itachi, tirado en el suelo, gritando gracias a una pesadilla. Deidara se arrodilló, se acercó asustado, haciendo el rostro de Itachi hacia si para poder verlo; mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Había roto su fría mascara, y todo gracias al rubio.

Deidara hizo un par de sellos con sus manos, y al hacerlos, cerró sus ojos; había entrado en el sueño del Uchiha.

* * *

_-Itachi… - dijo Deidara viendo como Itachi daba vueltas en el bosque, desesperado y gritando un sinfín de maldiciones. Cuando vio que Deidara estaba ahí, se acercó, tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo amenazadoramente hacia un árbol._

_-¿No puedes dejarme en paz?- dijo el Uchiha - ¿No puedes simplemente largarte? Todo esto que me pasa es tu culpa… y ya no quiero seguir así. Será mejor para los dos que te alejes. Por favor Deidara…_

_¿Itachi suplicando? Eso sorprendió al rubio, quien ya estaba a punto de llorar gracias a esas duras palabras. Su mente aún era un caos, pero respondió a Itachi con lo primero que pasaba por su mente._

_-No puedo simplemente dejarlo así… no puedo… ya que eres importante. Se que he hecho mal. Estoy obsesionado contigo y no entiendo bien el porque. Al principio te odie pero… – trago saliva, el Uchiha lo miraba fijamente - …ahora no se que pensar. Lo que me hiciste en ves de enojarme, me hizo… me hizo confundirme; me gustó que lo hicieras, y… creo que tengo una insana obsesión… pero… ¿Estoy enamorado?_

_Itachi lo miraba expectante. Esperaba que el rubio soltara todo lo que traía_

_-¡Dime tu, Itachi! – Gritó Deidara- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace no dejar de pensar en ti? ¡¿Por qué no solo me dejas en paz?! Yo no he hecho nada… yo… _

_Ambos se comportaban como unos niños. Ninguno sabía bien lo que pasaba. Pero era claro para una tercera persona; estaban enamorados uno del otro._

_Hubo una pausa; un silencio tenebroso entre los dos. Después Deidara rompió el silencio:_

_-Todo esto… es muy, muy confuso… pero_

_-¿No crees… – interrumpió Itachi, mirando fijamente los ojos azules del rubio - … que sería mejor para los dos… alejarnos el uno del otro?_

_Deidara abrió sus ojos a más no poder. No quería eso. Ahora menos que nunca, no quería separarse del Uchiha. Si, era un tonto y un insensible, pero ¿Separarse de él? NO. Tomó a Itachi por las muñecas, y lo tiró al suelo, recalcándole algo que los mantendría juntos:_

_-¡NI SE TE OCURRA REPETIR ESO! UNN… - exclamó – ahora soy tu responsabilidad; porque después de lo de hace un rato… todo yo te pertenezco. Y no puedes deshacerte de mi tan fácil como si fuera basura…_

_Se acercó a Itachi, tomando sus labios, recalcándole una vez más que ambos ya tenían una relación. Fuera un sueño o fuera la realidad, ambos ya no podían separarse._

* * *

Gracias por leer!! ((perdon si esta muy corto.. o si ya tomo otro rumbo… pero simplemente… las ideas se estan agotando… AYUDA!! Jejejeje)) espero reviews!!! Biie biie


	6. Un instante

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, yaoi, Lemon**

Jejejeje… pues.. aunque tarde un poco mas en este cap… aquí la contii!! ((espero no defraudar a nadie.. y pues…))

Este fic fue posible… graxz a mi amigo Frodo…aaamm ademas.. este fic… lo he hecho en un momento muy difícil y critico… asi que si ven algunos detalles fuera de onda.. perdon… sin mas… disfruten…

* * *

DЯEAMLAND

Cap 5

"Un instante"

…

_Ambos seguían dentro del genjutsu. Llevaban ahí escasos minutos; minutos llenos de caricias, de besos apasionados, de suspiros y de mucho placer._

_No podían separarse (para ser honestos, no querían), incluso sentían la necesidad de llegar a otro nivel, el cual ya habían empezado una vez._

_Ahora terminarían lo que habían empezado. Y lo terminarían bien._

_Poco a poco, Deidara iba retrocediendo, atrayendo hacia si al Uchiha, hasta llegar al tronco de un árbol donde se recargo, haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, separándose de los labios del Uchiha para que este degustara de su cuello enteramente. Itachi por su parte, miraba los ojos del rubio, llenos de placer, rogándole con ellos que no se detuviera. Itachi supo entender su mensaje, y rápidamente se deshizo de la capa que mucho le estorbaba. Dejándola en el suelo, hizo lo mismo con su compañero, quien cedía ciegamente._

_-Deidara… – soltó de una manera sensual, muy cerca de su oído, - … eres hermoso. – toco su cintura; __era una sensación distinta, era algo deleitable._

_Sin separarse ni un poco del rubio, __introdujo su mano en la playera, acariciando su fina espalda para hacerle perder la cordura. Aunque Deidara estaba extasiado con ello, lentamente bajó el brazo del Uchiha, haciendo que este dirigiera su mano hacia su pierna, expresando esas sensaciones con largos suspiros._

_Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, pero sus miradas estaban fusionadas una con la otra, y dejando que el ambiente rompiera el silencio con sus suspiros. Eso hacia el momento más erótico. Itachi se dirigió una vez mas a sus labios, atrayéndolo hacia si, necesitando ese calor que el rubio desprendía._

_Sus besos eran hambrientos, y si bien eran hombres e inexpertos, al verles de esa manera cualquiera pensaría que ya eran sumamente expertos._

_Pasaron algunos minutos y en un movimiento rápido, Deidara se despego del Uchiha, para dejarse caer y recostarse en la capa de este (que estaba en el suelo), jalando con sus manos, los brazos del Itachi haciendo que cayera relativamente muy cerca de él. Sin perder tiempo, continuaron:_

_En el suelo, Itachi bien podía sentir la excitación del rubio, y sabía que no duraría mucho al igual que la de él. Así que decidió deshacerse de una vez por todas de sus pantalones, haciendo que el rubio, al verle en tal estado, hiciera lo mismo con los suyos, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Entonces, Deidara dirigió los brazos del Uchiha a sus piernas, separándolas para que Itachi pudiera degustar de su cuerpo enteramente y pudiera tocar sus piernas sin pudor._

_-Itachi… unn – dijo el rubio de una manera jadeante, haciendo que el mayor comenzara a embestirlo suavemente. Era doloroso pero no le importaba. Quería sentir al Uchiha, quería ser suyo al menos "por una sola noche"._

_Itachi por su parte no soportaba más. Quería estar totalmente dentro del rubio, así que sin pensarlo juntó aún más su cuerpo contra él. Deidara soltó una lagrima de dolor; no se dejaría ver tan débil, así que la quitó con su mano en un movimiento que Itachi no pudo ver, ya que debido al placer que cargaba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

_El dolor y el erotismo estaban al máximo. Los gemidos podían escucharse sin ningún pudor en todo le lugar. Estaban totalmente exaltados._

_Cuando llegaron al punto de culminación, sintieron algo que los dejó en un estado parecido al déjà vu. Quisieron decirse infinidad de cosas, pero las palabras en ambos se habían ido (quizás por el cansancio). Deidara terminó lleno de la esencia de Itachi, pero no sentía asco o vergüenza al tenerla (puesto que tanto su abdomen, como el de Itachi la disponían)._

_Se abrazaron uno contra el otro cubriendo sus cuerpos con la capa de Deidara, quien parecía cansado, pero feliz al dibujar una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios. De inmediato, Itachi recordó que aún estaban en el genjutsu, así que cerró sus ojos, deshaciendo esas ilusiones, y regresando a su fría y obscura habitación, donde Deidara permanecía recostado en sus piernas como un niño pequeño._

* * *

-Deidara… - dijo el Uchiha, moviendo uno de los brazos del artista para q éste le mirara a los ojos.

-Dime… Ita-san… unn… - sonrió de lado mirando fijamente al Uchiha

-¿Quieres que continuemos…?

Sin responder, Deidara se levantó un poco, sellando los labios de Itachi con un efímero beso. Esa era su respuesta.

Itachi encaminó a su compañero hasta la cama de su habitación, recostándose en ella y dejándose llevar de nuevo por todas esas locas emociones. Sería una larga noche para ellos dos.

...

...

...

* * *

**Gracias x leer!! ((si el fic parece copiado o con ideas robadas… perdon.. pero mis ideas estaban en blanco.. asi que recorde fics de mi sensei Derama17… juju)) y mi amigo frodo me ayudo... uunn XD**

**Graxz a Derama17 y a Frodo x la ayuda!! **

**ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, yaoi, Lemon**

Awww!!! Pues, qué decir? Aquí terminará el fic. Fue… mi primer trabajo!!! Y gracias a el he tenido grandes apoyos, y muchas mejorías!! Asi que tratare de hacerlo, lo más hermoso posible!!

**Derama17**: Muuuuuuhas graaaciaaaaas!!!!!!! Que increíble señooraa!! (ok.. no… señora no… SENSEI)) jejejeje… de verdad que gran persona eres!! Una gran escritooraa!! Creo que en este poco tiempo que he estado en fanfiction, me has apoyado increiblementee!!!! WOOOOWW!! Mil gracias!! Espero vuelvas con tus grandes aventuras!! ((sino, no importa… entenderé)) tienes mi apoyo!! ((prometo hacer tu dibujo pronto… XD))

**Dani & Seidy**: Chicas!! A ustedes también les agradezco!!! Graxz graxz x dejarme ser parte de sus mega locuras!! SON GENIAALES! Jujuju también tienen mi apoyo!!

**Death and Degrees**: Chica!! Padrísimos todos tus trabajos! Son mi inspiración! Que valiente al escribir lemon.. jejeje y graxz x ayudarme poco a poco a escribir.. eso XD.. suerte!! HAZ MAS LEMOON!! ((perdón… soy una pervertida))

**Chio!:** OO amiwhaa!!! Gracias por siempre leer mis burradas!! Yo se que soy rara pero… sabes que siempre que quieras leer cosas locas, busca mi pagina… jejejeje… Pronto continuo "Arte de la Felicidad"… mil gracias por el apoyo!! Te debo una! Juju

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y quienes siguen mis trabajos en este medio. MIL GRACIAS!!! DISFRUTEN DREAMLAND – FASE FINAL. –n_n**

* * *

DЯEAMLAND

Epílogo

..

…

Aclaraciones del epílogo: es relatado por Itachi y _Deidara_, respectivamente. Fijarse en la tipografía de cada uno.

..

_.._

_Los días fueron pasando lentamente para mí. Continué sumergiéndome en los sueños de Itachi. ¿Qué si le molestaba? Desde aquel encuentro no hay noche que no hagamos esas "travesuras" que lo enloquecen. Ya no hubo necesidad de aclarar con palabras lo que ambos sentíamos._

Ese rubio… maldito rubio. Me estafó, ahora no puedo dejar de mirarlo; llego de las misiones y lo primero que hago es ir a buscarlo a su habitación para "hacer mis sueños realidad". A veces no soporto el hecho de salir unos días y conformarme solo con el sueño, a tal grado de ponerme de un humor que ni Kisame ni ningún Akatsuki podría soportar… excepto Deidara.

_Cuando llega de las misiones con un humor de perros, soy yo el único que sabe calmarlo; llega a domarme con su furia, robándome el aliento con cada una de sus embestidas, dándome placer con todos esos besos y caricias, haciéndome perder la cordura susurrándome sinfín de perversiones. Activa su sharingan en mí, y esos minutos son los que más disfruto…_

Llorando sin piedad ante todas mis rudas arremetidas contra su entrada, grita desesperado rogando por más (masoquista). Es sexy. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que acabaría loco por ese hombre (si, admito que es tan hombre como yo, aunque cuando estamos debajo de las sabanas soy yo quien toma el mando).

_Me dejo hacer por ti maldito Itachi. Maldigo cada momento en que llegue a Akatsuki como un perfecto idiota; si nos hubiésemos conocido antes… quien sabe; ahora seriamos totalmente expertos._

Recordaré siempre esas palabras tuyas cada que terminamos de hacer nuestro "glorioso acto de amor"

_-Itachi… me gustas imbécil. Repite lo de hoy cada que quieras… para mi será un placer._

Tomas mi pecho con tus juguetonas lenguas, y besas cada parte de mí. Como me pones, Deidara, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me pones…

_Recordaré siempre esas palabras tuyas al terminar nuestro "efímero encuentro nocturno"_

-Como me pones, Deidara, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me pones…

_Con tus manos, acaricias mi espalda, marcándola como si fuera de tu propiedad. Itachi… me gustas imbécil. Repite lo de hoy cada que quieras… para mi será un placer._

_**Ya sabemos que cada noche, el uno con el otro, entrará en los más profundos sueños de su amante. Las pesadillas de Itachi han desaparecido, y cambiado por sueños húmedos que varias de esas noches, se hacen realidad sólo para el.**_

* * *

**Qué tal?? Muy chafa verdad? Jajaja… noo no tanto!**

**AQUÍ EL FIN DE MI PRIMER TRABAJO PUBLICADO!!! Limosnas?? Limosniitaa??**

**((traducción: revieews?? Reviewsiitos??))**

**GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!!!! BESOS A TODOOS!! juju**


End file.
